Secret's Out Part 1
by Red Sentient Kyburi
Summary: Sarak Hawkins,a F.B.I agent on break,visits Handler Corners for some chill time. While there,she sights Sage and the adventure begins! In this epic 2 part story,-this is the 1st part btw- Sarah learns to trust Vert and to follow her heart.


**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR SARAH ! AND REVIEW AFTER PLZ.**

F.B.I. agent,Sarah Hawkins was sitting in the back of her pick-up truck,reading a book calmly. Suddenly,something caught her eye. She quickly looked up and saw a blue figure about three hundred yards or so away .Her blue eyes strained to see the form better. "What the!"she exclaimed. The being she saw was in the stance of a human,walked like a human,but was blue with strange markings all over her body. Sarah quickly pulled out her camera,aimed it at the blue figure,and snapped a picture. "Got it!" she said proudly. When she looked back up,she was disappointed to see the figure had gone back in to the garage.

Sarah quickly hopped into the front of her pick up truck,buckled herself in,and hit the acceleration. The top of her truck had been ripped off by an accident three years prior to her being stationed in Handler Corners. Her long blonde hair was tied into two long braids which were tucked into a black and red helmet. Out of the corner of her eye,she sighted a garage,and next to it,a test track. "Hmm...I should take a small break don't ya think?"she asked herself.

Vert and Zoom were calmly reading in the hub with Agura,Sherman,Spinner,Tezz,Stanford and A.J.,who were talking with Sage. Suddenly,an alarm sounded. Sage quickly looked at the security monitors,then said, "Intruder on the track." Vert and Zoom looked up and Vert said with annoyance, "Another race car driver? Ugh."

The BF5 drove onto the Salt Flats and Sherman glanced through the binocular type contraption in the Buster and said, "It's not a race car,Vert. It's a pick-up truck..and it looks like with some major dingage." "Why is that,Sherm?"Vert asked. "No top."Sherman answered. "Oh."Vert mumbled. "Y'all know what to do!"Vert exclaimed."Surround him." Zoom said. They drove until they arrived at the edge of the track. "Look!"Spinner said pointing to Sarah. "Move! Move! Move!"Vert exclaimed. The team hit the acceleration and drove to Sarah,who by now was rounding the corner.

Sarah looked at several sets of headlights heading her way. And they didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. "Bring it on!"she exclaimed with energy filling her soul.

"Sherman,A.J.,Tezz,cut him off in front ,right and left. Agura, Zoom,and I will trap him from behind. "Roger that,Vert"Sherman said. A.J. And Tezz both nodded in unison as they turned to their deployed locations. "Zoom,hard left!"Vert exclaimed. Zoom hard left and hits Sarah's left side,making her careen. She spun until she hit the pile of tires that were by the track. When she looked up,she growled a little to see Vert walking towards her. "Zoom,Agura,grab him!"Vert ordered. Zoom and Agura obeyed and quickly grabbed Sarah's arms. Sarah struggled until Vert pulled off her helmet. "Sarah!"Vert said angrily. "Hello again,Vert. Or should I say 'Flamebrain'."Sarah replied sarcastically. The rest of the team gasped and Agura asked, "You two know each other?"

"Guys,meet my old classmate,Sarah Hawkins."Vert introduced. Agura and Zoom at that moment let go. "Old class mate? From which grade?"Spinner asked,apparently confused. Vert began to answer,but Sarah cut him off then said, "We were in Pre-K together. And also through college. We were in the same class ever since we were little tikes." At that remark,Spinner gaped his mouth and fainted. Every one laughed,including Sarah,who Vert was eyeing suspiciously.

Spinner slowly woke up and saw Vert watching Sarah,then said, "Vert,chillax man. Hey! I know! Let's take Sarah to the hub. Maybe Sage can make her part of the Battle Force 5." Vert's gaze suddenly turned to Spinner,then to the rest of the nodded in return. "Uhh who's Sage,what's a hub and what's the Battle Force 5?" asked the confused Sarah. "Oh,you'll find out soon enough."Spinner said. Vert and the others hopped into their cars and he said, "Sarah,follow us." Sarah got into her truck,buckled up and said, "Alright,Vert. I'll follow ya."

To be continued...


End file.
